True Love
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: A/U B/V: In the setting of Fuedal Japan
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hey, tell me what ya think! E-mail me at Veggiesbabyblue@yahoo.com. This was featured in gwendy's fan fic contest  
True Love By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"We shall destroy all he holds dear. revenge is sweet," hissed a green haired alien.  
  
"Yes. our Lord will be pleased to know that the person who stole his only love shall perish at his hand," laughed a pink alien.  
  
"It is sweet, very sweet. my angel will return to me. she is mine alone. no one can have her, but me," sneered a voice from the shadows. The two aliens jumped and bowed respectfully. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows; he was a tall man with scars in the shape of and 'X' on his cheeks and was grinning a toothy grin.  
  
"He will also pay, for these wretched scars," the man declared, laughing manically.  
CHAPTER 1:  
A rustle in the bushes makes him stop. His intensely dark eyes observe the forest setting about him. Another rustle, this time closer. He crouches, getting ready to sprint forward, if needed. His eyes shift to the left, then the right.  
  
"HIIIIYYYYYAAAA!" shouts a voice. A figure jumps from a tree and lands behind him. He smiles and stands up straight. He puts his hand up and blocks the on coming foot from hitting his back.  
  
Quickly he turns and shoves the figure into a tree, pinning them down with his arms.  
  
"Vegeta! Ye let me go! Or I shall tell---" snarled the voice of a young boy with sky blue hair.  
  
"Ha! Ye coward! Ye can't even take the simplest of defensive moves!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Rrr, Nnnh!" the boy grunted trying to get Vegeta to release him from his iron grip.  
  
"Bulma!" the boy finally shouted, causing Vegeta to wince, at the volume of his voice. Both males stood still, listening for the faintest sounds of a twig snapping.  
  
"What is it, Toma?" came a sudden voice from behind Vegeta. Both Vegeta and Toma jumped, neither heard her approach. Vegeta turned around and the beauty of this creature almost blinded him. Her long aqua locks flowed freely in the wind, her eyes as blue as a tranquil ocean.  
  
"My fallen Angel," Vegeta thought, his eyes glued to hers.  
  
"HELLO! Earth to Vegeta!" Toma chocked out, "Lemme go! I can't breathe!" Vegeta shook his head and snapped out of his trance. Bulma giggled as she watched Vegeta slowly let Toma down, careful not to look at her.  
  
"Toma! You are such a knucklehead! You know better than to get yourself in situations that you know you can't get yourself out of!" Bulma soft scolded.  
  
"I know, but I am SO BORED!" Toma said, with an over exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Papa needs help managing the horses, go help him." Bulma said her voice stern.  
  
"Ok, you are lucky, Vegeta! I'll get you next time!" Toma shouted, running into the forest. Vegeta and Bulma both chuckled.  
  
"He's so funny at times. reminds me of you," Bulma said, gazing after her brother.  
  
"How so?" Vegeta asked, starting to walk.  
  
"Remember Akira?" Bulma said, walking with him; Vegeta nodded.  
  
"You used to do the same thing to him when you were younger," Bulma said, the mention her elder brother's name bringing sadness into her voice.  
  
"As I remember I wasn't the ONLY one," Vegeta said, glancing over at her. Bulma laughed and grabbed Vegeta's hand; Vegeta turned crimson, almost starting to choke.  
  
"I remember the day before his death when you saved him from falling off the side of a cliff. he was such a dunderhead, no sense of direction," Bulma said, laughing; tears falling silently down her cheeks.  
  
"Aiy, always falling everywhere. to think I wanted to be just like him," Vegeta answered, noticing her tears. He stopped abruptly and let go of her hand. Bulma looked at him in confusion. He raised one hand and brought it to her cheek, wiping the tears away.  
  
"Do not mourn for him, he is in a better place," Vegeta said, taking her into his arms. Bulma sighed; she had such a great friend, well when he wanted to be.  
  
Suddenly the snapping of twigs brought the two out of their embrace and into crouching positions. An angry shout came from the left and hundreds of arrows came down on the two.  
  
"C'mon!" Vegeta shouted, grabbing Bulma's hand, even though he knew she was very capable of dodging the attacks. The two were jumping from branch to branch in the trees when suddenly Bulma was shot in the shoulder, loosing her footing. She grab hold of the branch she was recently on, holding on for dear life. Vegeta looked back and saw her slide in and out of consciousness; the arrow piercing right above her heart. He watched in horror as she fell to the ground with and unconscious flop.  
  
Ten different men swooped about her. Vegeta's eyes blazed with rage as he watched the men nudge her with their foot. He jumped from the tree and landed in the middle of the men. His feet on either side of Bulma's body; the men backed up in surprise at the intrusion.  
  
He quickly took his sword out of its holder and held it up to one of the men's throat.  
  
"Leave or I will kill you," he growled.  
  
"Ha! I don't think so!" scoffed the high voice of the man.  
  
"I do," Vegeta said, and cleanly sliced the man's head off. Without thinking the other men attacked. One by one falling to the ground decapitated or split in half. One man slashed Vegeta's stomach open with his arrow, a deep gash. Vegeta growled and punctured his heart. The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground.  
  
Vegeta turned to Bulma. He had to get her to a safe place, but where? An idea came in to focus. Vegeta gently picked Bulma up, the loss of blood making him tired. He soon came to a small cabin, near a clearing. Vegeta's home.  
  
Vegeta quickly ran inside and placed Bulma on his bed. As fast as he could he grabbed a shirt and tore it to make bandages for Bulma's wound. He took off her robe and started wrapping it around Bulma's body, trying not to think of alluring thoughts.  
  
Bulma's eyes sprang open as she felt someone's hands on her back. She looked down and realized that she had very little cloth covering her breasts. She quickly flipped onto her back and brought her hand onto the intruder's neck.  
  
"Hey!" Vegeta yelped, surprised that she was awake.  
  
"Vegeta? What the---?"  
  
"Calm down, I was just bandaging you up! You got a nasty little cut on your chest." Vegeta explained, blushing as he realized how much of her chest was exposed. Bulma's eyes softened, then something caught her eye. She looked down and saw the nasty cut on Vegeta's bare stomach. She stood up and looked around, finding her robes and putting them on.  
  
Bulma grabbed the rest of the torn garment from Vegeta's hands and started wrapping it around his stomach. Vegeta shivered as he felt her sensuous breasts press onto his back, when she was reaching around him. He wanted to grab her and show her his need right then and there, but his Herculean strength helped him fight the emotion.  
  
Finally she was done with her sweet torture, well knowing what conflict she caused in his mind, and keeping a secret of hers own under control.  
  
"There you go." she said, getting up and then once again seating herself in front of him. He stared at her confused. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"What's wrong? Does your mommy usually kiss your boo-boos? Would like me to?" she teased. To her surprise Vegeta nodded, his eyes glassy. Bulma smirked; she had wanted to do this for a long time.  
  
She gently pushed Vegeta into a laying position and brought her head onto his chest, kissing down it. She felt him shutter beneath her.  
  
Finally she reached his bandages and showered light kisses on them; Vegeta groaned, this was too much.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and closed her eyes, concentrating on something. Vegeta tried to listen and heard some movement outside his little hut.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of splintering wood in the next room.  
  
"Stay here, don't move. everything will be fine," Bulma said, her eyes like two chips of ice. She stood and quietly made her way to the door, slipping through like a shadow.  
  
Silence.  
  
Vegeta was getting nervous as he heard shuffling and things being thrown to the ground.  
  
"HIYA!" Bulma's voice echoed through the door as she struck the invaders. More shuffling and then silence.  
  
A sudden shriek filled the air, and then all noise stopped. Vegeta hobbled over to his window and saw eight men sprinting away, one of them with a young maiden with blue hair over his shoulder. Vegeta's eyes popped out. Bulma!  
  
The loss of blood and all his emotions raging caused Vegeta to keel over and pass out. 


	2. Final CHapter

Author's Note: Wow, thanks for all the positive feedback, alas this is the LAST chapter.. Thank you all, even all you anonymous reviewers [I wish I knew your names so I could thank all y'all] lol!  
True Love  
  
By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
Chapter 2:  
  
"What are you gonna do with me?" Bulma asked, calmly as she watched as two men circled her.  
  
"First we are gonna have our fun with ya, THEN we are gonna bring ye to the boss!" one said, laughing.  
  
"This should be fun." the other commented, licking his lips.  
Vegeta groaned and got off the floor. He was not in his own room, nor his house. He looked around confused.  
  
Just then Toma came bounding into the room.  
  
"Vegeta? How are ya feeling?" Toma asked, handing him some water. Vegeta took it gratefully.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, gulping down the water.  
  
"Where's Bulma. she wasn't at your house. but I did find her ring!" Toma said, holding out a ring made of strong vines decorated with a tiny flower. Vegeta remembered when he gave that to her, but she kept it?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"HEY Bulma!" seven year old Vegeta shouted running up to his friend.  
  
"Yes, Veggie?" Bulma asked in her sweetest voice.  
  
Vegeta growled and pounced on her bringing both of them to the ground, laughing.  
  
"Here," Vegeta said, getting off of Bulma and helping her to her feet, "I wanna ask you something!"  
  
"Go ahead," Bulma asked, totally perplexed.  
  
"Will you. be my mate?" Vegeta asked, blushing and holding out a small ring made out of vine and decorated with a small flower. Bulma took the ring and hugged Vegeta.  
  
"YES!" Bulma said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
(Of course neither of them knew what being mates REALLY was, but hey. they were kids!)  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Vegeta chuckled, bringing a confused look to Toma's face.  
  
"Well?" Toma asked, impatiently. Suddenly reality crossed through Vegeta. He stood up slowly, his skin a little tender but healed.  
  
"I'm going to get her." Vegeta said, seriousness in his voice. Toma stepped back, he had never seen Vegeta like this before, and it was scary.  
  
Vegeta slowly walked out of the house and stood in front of the door. He sniffed the air; the foul stench of Frieza was in the air.  
  
Vegeta took to the air, the wind guiding his way.  
Bulma lay on the ground, blood splattered everywhere. blood from within her own body. The second man climbed off her and threw a blanket on her.  
  
"That was even more fun than I originally thought. maybe we should wait a little while before handing her over to the master." one said, the other shook his head in agreement.  
  
"Maybe you should be punished for not handing her over to me in the first place." said a white creature with blood red eyes and purple patches here and there.  
  
"Master Frieza! We're not worthy!" the chanted falling to their knees and bowing repeatedly.  
  
Frieza lifted a finger and a wave of raw energy emitted from it, obliterating both men.  
  
Frieza turned to Bulma, "So we meet again. Now it is my turn to take away what Vegeta most desires."  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Vegeta crouched in the bushes near the enemy camping grounds. The men there were disgusting. burping, expelling. barbarians!  
  
Vegeta wrinkled his nose as one man puked up a pig's foot.  
  
Then he saw him, Frieza. the alien that plagued his nightmares. He was carrying a bundle, a large bundle. It was covered so Vegeta couldn't see what it was.  
  
Creeping stealthily around the camp Vegeta found the shelter Frieza had entered and listened. He heard struggling, then.  
  
"If you so much as lay one finger on---" started a female voice.  
  
"Don't worry my dear, as long as you cooperate I'll let you live a little longer than planned." Frieza said, "Now since my men had their fun with you, don't you think it's my turn?"  
  
"You disgusting PIG!" screamed the female; Frieza just chuckled.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's not nice to call names. I'll have to teach you a lesson." Frieza said, smirking. Bulma's eyes filled with panic. Where was Vegeta, where was anyone that could help her?  
  
Frieza lowered himself on top of Bulma. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, awaiting the pain that was sure to follow.  
  
Suddenly a crash was heard and all the weight was lifted from Bulma. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly pulled a sheet over herself. She looked around the room. She saw Vegeta drawing his sword out and threatening Frieza with it.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta ." Frieza sneered, taking Vegeta's sword and breaking it in half. In a flash Frieza had Vegeta pinned against the floor his sharp claws ready to chop into Vegeta's neck. In slow motion Frieza's hand came closer and closer onto Vegeta.  
  
"Lizard Freak!" Bulma said, closing her eyes and holding her hands out in front of her. Frieza looked up in surprise. Bulma chanted a sacred spell. and a purple glow emitted from her hands. The sky turned dark and lightning, the color of the glow coming from Bulma's hands hit the ground, striking all the men in the camp except Frieza and Vegeta.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes, which were glowing red, and released a ball of raw energy, hitting Frieza.  
  
"What the fuck?" Frieza screamed, then his eyes went blank and lifeless.  
Rain started to pour as Vegeta lifted Frieza's lifeless body, or what was left of it, off of him. He looked about the room for Bulma. She was lying on the ground, in an unconscious heap. Rain splattered about her, and Vegeta noticed that the tent was disintegrated in the blast.  
  
Vegeta clothed her quickly, in a maroon robe like garment and held her to his chest. Rain started to soften a little bit and Vegeta started towards civilization.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma groaned.  
  
"Yes?" Vegeta asked, breathily.  
  
"Look up, there's a beautiful rainbow in the sky, omen of good luck," Bulma said, smiling weakly before passing out again.  
  
Vegeta smirked and kissed her on the forehead. Bulma was the only thing he had left. he'd be damned if he let her go easily.  
~ The End ~ ~ OR is it the Beginning? ~ 


End file.
